


Sweet bones

by PokerMix



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Demiurge, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Monster sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Some Plot, Top Ainz, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokerMix/pseuds/PokerMix
Summary: Ainz is tired of Albedo's harassment and confesses it to Demiurge, this one ends up admitting that he also has feelings for Ainz without expecting anything, however he is surprised with something different.
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Demiurge
Comments: 31
Kudos: 269





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. First of all, I don't know much English, it's not my mother tongue, maybe there are mistakes (corrections are accepted), I'm sorry for that, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
> I don't remember everything, I read the novels a long time ago.  
> And it's already finished, I just have to translate it.

"Is something wrong? Ainz-sama" Demiurge had been giving his latest report, when a sigh escaped between Ainz's teeth, it was nothing subtle and he soon regretted it when the demon's worried gaze was on him.

"It's nothing Demiurge, continue" Being an expressionless skeleton was advantageous at times.

"Forgive my intrusion, but you seem tired my Lord" He lowered the sheets where he was going over notes, hiding them behind his back "Is there anything I can do for you?" His attentive gaze, eager to fulfill any of his orders, was what had him so psychologically tired, yet even that wasn't the beginning of his stress.

"I appreciate your concern, but ..." What was he doing? Did he really have to carry everything by himself? The NPCs of his friends were there for whatever he needed and he always pushed them aside, no wonder the loneliness he had begun to feel "Tell me Demiurge, do you still consider me perfect?"

"Of course Ainz-sama!" His response was quick and without a hint of doubt in his voice "You and the supreme are the most perfect beings I have the privilege of serving" He bowed, however his tail wagged behind him, Ainz imagined it was of joy.

"You esteem me too much" He murmured to himself "What would you think if I said I made a mistake?"

"That would be impossible" Ainz looked at him feeling that shadow of guilt rise again.

"The impossible doesn't exist" His mere existence in the game proved it, he sighed again and looked away, avoiding the expression of Demiurge that was too bright to look directly at, too much faith in a single individual "I understand that Albedo is a succubus and her love for me distorts her behavior, but... " It was his fault, he knew he should take responsibility and yet the fear the overseer of the guardians caused him only grew, realizing that there were no limits to what she could do and as the only solution he found, was to reciprocate his feelings, or ignore her as he had done so far, but that only postponed the inevitable "I don't want Albedo to fall in love with me" He said it! He finally said it.

It really was liberating, as the guilt fell from his shoulders and now that he had started he couldn't stop.

"Ainz-sama ..." Even if it was a whisper, surprise and disbelief mixed in Demiurge's voice.

"It's my fault that Albedo is so crazy, I made her fall in love with me without her consent"

"Don't you want Albedo to be in love with you?" He seemed to be having a hard time understanding.

"No" The red orbs in their sockets found with those beautiful Demiurge jewels, he had never understood why, however, he considered them a success, on the rare occasions that Demiurge opened his eyes they shone splendidly, to the point of being hypnotics "Albedo mightn't love me, she might even hate me, but she thinks she does"

"And do you believe it? That Albedo would be able to hate you?" Demiurge returned to his usual calm, though his face was a little softer now.

"No, all of you shown me unmatched loyalty, I have no doubt that all of you trust me and appreciate me" Although sometimes he thought he didn't deserve such praise.

"We all love you Lord Ainz, you shouldn't doubt that either" A soft smile slid across Demiurge's lips and if Momonga had had lips too, he would have smile back.

"Thank you" Demiurge was able to notice the relief in his lord’s voice, but he was quick to hide his own.

"Now that we talk about it, Ainz-sama" He pushed up his glasses, still keeping his emotions to a minimum "If you still have doubts about Albedo, Shalltear would be more than happy to take a place by your side" The chill that ran through Ainz's bones it was more psychological than anything else, he loved Shalltear as much as a daughter, the daughter of his friend Peroroncino, but why did women have to be so terrifying?

If he had to choose he would prefer someone quieter, who didn't get carried away by his emotions so easily and ... He observed Demiurge waiting for an answer, the demon had never displayed inappropriate behavior, well, nothing remarkable, always acting like a gentleman.

"Shalltear…" Besides feeling bad because she looked like a child "You’re right, she would be an excellent wife" As he always had "But my feelings towards Shalltear are very different"

"I understand " Demiurge's tail wagged again, however this time Ainz didn't know what it meant, what could he have understood?, he was worried that the demon began to assume things on his own, again, but before intervening, the demon spoke "Ainz-sama, with all due respect, may I ask something?" That unusual caution from Demiurge didn't prepare him for the question "Does it have to be a woman who wins your heart?" Ainz felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds, even though he didn’t have one, that prolonged silence made Demiurgo ashamed and apologized.

"No, it's fine, it's a valid question" Of course, he liked women, however… Maybe once or twice he would have thought that some man was attractive, perhaps most NPCs with more human characteristics, and perhaps after being turned into a skeleton gender seemed less important than before "No" He remembered some species of the game that didn’t even have a gender like the Slimes, deep down he had to admit that he was open-minded "It doesn't have to be a woman" Demiurge started to look nervous and his spiked tail curled around his leg, it was an unusual image of the demon.

"Do you wish me to communicate that to the other guardians and butlers of Nazarick?"

"No!" Ainz cleared his throat "I prefer discretion Demiurge, I wouldn't like if any of you started behaving differently with me, like Shalltear or Albedo" The demon nodded, he could understand that easily, Ainz was still embarrassed to admit it.

"I thank you for trusting me" Demiurge once again bowed showing his respect. "I'll leave you alone to rest" He had barely turned on his heel when Ainz stopped him, raising his voice over the silence of the throne room.

"Demiurge" This one turn ready for anything "What about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"After this conversation, didn't you think about the possibility of being the one who serve by my side?" He threw the hook and waited, however Ainz hadn't really thought about what he would do after getting the answer he wanted, Demiurge made no sound as his face flushed to the tip of his ears and he stared at the floor in in shame.

"All I wish is to serve you my Lord" He knelt on the ground.

"Stop Demiurge" He felt a twinge of guilt for having pushed him to confess something that he obviously wanted to keep secret, although for Demiurge it was easy to read he sometimes as an open book, this wasn't bidirectional. He gestured for he to get up "Come closer" The demon reminded him of his youthful years, when he had fallen in love once or twice, but it had been a silent and unrequited love, seeing him like this itched his empathy bones.

He thought about asking him, since when?, but the answer was painfully obvious, instead he asked the second most obvious.

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I didn't deserve such an honor" Demiurge for his skills had a comforting voice, but Ainz hadn't heard things like insecurity in this, even when it came to expressing his own opinions, he wasn't so shy, he found him cute, no, he shouldn't to think that of a man as manly as the devil.

"Nonsense" He should have more self-confidence, Ainz waved his hand in the air, he couldn't imagine anyone saying otherwise "You deserve that honor and any other" Although he was proud of his words of encouragement, like a father raising his son's self-esteem, he realized very late what he had really said.

"Ainz-sama?" Demiurge had noticed it too, he seemed to be excited for a moment, could he compete with Albedo for the great god before him?

He couldn't take it back, he thought of Demiurge finally confessing his not-so-platonic love, he was surprised not to find the idea unpleasant at all, what did that mean?

Demiurge climbed the last steps until he was standing in front of Ainz, but immediately knelt down before him, Ainz raised a hand as a reflex to stop him, at that moment he didn't want the archdevil to kneel down, it was still difficult for him to assimilate his new and permanent role, but his hand was caught and held by Demiurge's, it wasn't a kiss, but he pressed his forehead against the bones of his lord's hand and closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect.

A punishment for his daring, rejection, an opportunity…

"I love you Momonga-sama" He used his old name, making his words have a more intimate effect.

Why wasn't that strange effect when his emotions got out of control working? Demiurge was still kneeling and he was paralyzed not knowing how to respond, something warm spreading inside his bones, it was easy to move his hand that wasn't held back to his jaw and lift his head to look at him, how would a leader act?, regardless of the answer, all his actions must to be firm and full of confidence.

"I accept your feelings" He leaned down to press his teeth against Demiurge's lips as close as it would be to a kiss, they were soft and warm "I want to talk to you tonight, in my room" He admired his puzzled expression before leaving, though the word flee would be more correct.


	2. Love

What the hell had he done?

He pressed his brow with both thumbs, trying to squeeze out every last neuron he didn't think he had, but he only got more frustration, he was a man buried up to his neck in mud, however when he had moved to kiss him, he didn't think about it, it had been something natural. Ainz sighed and scratched his skull as if he still had hair to mess with.

The most frightening thing started when Demiurge knocked on his door and let him in, he looked just like always, he almost made him believe that everything would be fine until the archdemon started sliding his jacket off his shoulders, what the hell was he doing! Ainz closed his loose jaw.

"Demiurge ..." It was a pathetic attempt to speak.

The demon looked at him behind those round glasses and began to blush slightly, although his gloved hands didn't tremble or hesitated to keep taking off his clothes, he had trouble when it was time to decide whether to take off his underwear or not.

He carefully folded his clothes and put them on the floor.

The demon was beautiful, with a lean and toned body, just like a sculpture, but more artistic, he didn't want to imagine what his friend Ulbert was thinking when he making him so captivating.

"Ainz-sama?" He had been too distracted admiring him to notice the worry that had begun to grow on his face "Is my body to your liking?"

When he said he wanted them to talk, he meant it, he hadn't had in mind that something like this could happen, but it was real, Demiurge was in his room offering him his body, but unlike Albedo who had also seen naked, his treacherous mind showed true interest in his subordinate, something tickled his non-existent bowels.

…

Demiurge used every ounce of his effort to avoid trembling under the intense gaze of his lord, he was completely naked in the middle of the room anxious and nervous, but more than anything excited, he had been given the opportunity to please him, in ways that he had only dreamed of and didn't plan to disappoint him.

Before meeting Ainz he had carefully and thoroughly cleansed his body, but without using perfumes or fragrances, but rather something more neutral that was mixed with his own scent, secretly wishing that by the end of the night, the sheets in which he had seen Albedo wallowing they will be imbued with his own scent instead, he knew that the overseer of the guardians would realize, sooner rather than later.

But now all his full attention was on the being he had come to please.

"It is, you're gorgeous Demiurge" His lord’s deep and kind voice calmed his concern, but he couldn't suppress the blush that warmed his face, didn't deserve the flattery, but who was he to stop him, deep down he wanted to hear more of those words.

"How do you want me? Ainz-sama" The treacherous horniness already had him hard as he waited for any order, without clothes his body felt especially vulnerable, exposed to be judged or rejected by eyes that hadn't turned their attention away for a second.

"Come here" Instead of leading him to the bed as Demiurge had imagined, Ainz called him in front of the chair in which he was sitting, kept looking at him from head to toe unable to read his lord's intentions "Can I touch you?" Joy exploded within him.

"Go ahead" He didn't need permission, his body was of the supreme beings to be used as they pleased, he would never oppose, although maybe his heart was more with his own creator and Ainz, that the last one was the one who requested it, only made it more special, if that was possible.

Ainz hand touched his arm first, Demiurge thanked him, it was necessary, not to shiver when his other hand around his waist, he still couldn't believe that it was happening, that Ainz was touching him intimately, his bones were neither cold nor hot, but they were smooth and his touch firm, Demiurge's skin was burning with desire under his caresses.  
"Do you agree with this?" He stopped, though he didn't take his hands off his body.

"I am yours my Lord" He only confirmed what he felt in the depths of his being, but he understood what he wanted to hear "But I want this more than anything else"

"All right" The red orbs of his skull shone more brightly "I won't ask again" It was like a warning, his last chance to recant, he don't even consider for a second.

"I want to be yours Ainz-sama" Ainz hands continued to explore his body, until one stopped on his chest, touching one of his nipples with his thumb, pulled a shy little moan from his lips, which didn't do justice to the true way he felt, there was no way to properly express how good he felt and the lust it aroused within him.

"Have you ever been with someone else?" His thumb rubbed circles around his sensitive nipple.

"No" His voice trembled followed by a soft gasp, he bit his lip trying to behave and not completely melt as he wanted to, it was just a caress, nothing particularly stimulating and yet…

Because of his demonic nature, not having an occasional partner was unusual, but just because he didn't, it didn't mean that the beating and fire in his veins disappeared, calling out to him, demanding for blood and debauchery, he had always suppressed those desires and instincts from his species towards the deepest parts of his mind, that wouldn't be responsible for his part.

Ainz's approval grunt shot more lust through his spine, Ainz would be his first time.

"I want you to enjoy this Demiurge" As a good lover, he imagined Ainz wanting him to enjoy as much as he did, there was no kinder or more perfect being, could his admiration for him grow more?

"Yes" He couldn't help but respond as if it were an order. When he stopped massaging his pecs he didn't expect to be surrounded by his arms and drawn against his chest, falling into his lap, the sensation of his thighs rubbing the soft fabrics of his lord's clothing and his chest pressing against his own, they made him shudder and his cock throbbing "Ainz-sama!" The fingers of this one stroked his nape, it had a calming effect, but left his heart beating at 200 per minute.

"We still have to talk about this" Then he kissed him again as he did in the throne room, only this time, drunk with lust, the demon half opened his lips and timidly licked his lord’s sharp fangs.

Ainz's strong arms held him as he lifted him up and walked the few steps away to his bed, where he laid the archdevil on his back and continued to kiss him, Demiurge's legs spread wider to accommodate him between them.

"You're a big boy" Ainz hummed making his way towards the demon's groin.

"Ainz-sama!" His legs shook and his eyes opened with surprise, his lord's hand was surrounding his dick, doing nothing but being a continuous and torment pressure.

"No Demiurge" The demon bit his lip containing his intense desire to move until it was almost painful "We haven't started yet " A list of fantasies and fetishes crossed his mind, making him horny "Tell me…" He released his cock "What would Ulbert-san say if he saw me taking advantage of you like this?" His former creator surely would never have imagined that his creation was selfish enough to consider disobeying him, if he opposed his feelings for Ainz, but Demiurge doubted that his creator would be offended by his decisions.

His former creator would surely never have imagined that his creation was selfish enough to consider disobeying him, if he opposed his feelings for Ainz, but Demiurge doubted that his creator would be offended by his decisions.

While he was too distracted thinking about his creator, Ainz lubricated the bones of his fingers and the wet sensation made contact against the sensitive skin of his hole.

"Ainz ...!" His back curved against the bed, barely able to contain himself, and his hands held the quilt, if his claws didn't tore it his own strength would.

"Hush… I asked you a question"

"Ulbert… Ulbert-sama…" Certainly moaning the name of his creator in bed wasn't appropriate, the shame overwhelmed him, but even that made him feel very good "He… would be happy" As soon as he finished the sentence when one of the phalanges was pressing to open he "Ainz-sama" He felt his belly wet, however when he struggled to see if he had disobeyed his lord's orders, he could only see crystalline liquid dripping from his cock, he was still just aroused.

"Demiurge ..." He put his mouth closer to his ear "You really are a greedy demon, I have barely touched you and you are already dirtying my sheets" He hummed and the finger he had inside the demon was deeper. Ainz bit gently on the soft part of his ear, this time he screamed louder.

"Please!" He couldn't handle it, he pushed his hip against Ainz's hand, feeling something twist in his guts, wild and hungry.

"¿Mmm...? ¿ What is it?"

"Please! More ... more Ainz-sama!" He wanted Ainz inside him, the finger that went in and out wasn't enough, he wanted to feel more of that feeling of stretching and burning, but more than anything else he wanted to be claimed by his lord, to be the first and satisfy his desire for him.

A second finger accompanied the first, then a third, Demiurge began to fuck against Ainz's hand as he embraced this one and moaned his name.

"Ainz -sama!, Ainz-sama!, Ainz-sama!" He was so close "Please ..."

"Come Demiurge" It was an order and like a glass overflowing, it just spilled, overwhelming pleasure run through his body.

He took more than a minute lying down, his body still shiver with pleasure tightening around Ainz's fingers when he finally withdrew his fingers making him feel empty and cold.

When he came to his senses, he looked at his lord who had sat beside him a little embarrassed by his loss of control, tried to imitate him and sit down.

"Ainz..." But he was interrupted and pushed back to bed.

"I'm sorry I can't give you what you ask of me" He wasn't allowed to interrupt with Ainz leaning as close to his face as if he wanted to kiss him "But you're mine Demiurge and I'm sorry for Ulbert but not even he will be able to take you away from me"

His words were like a second orgasm, warming him like fire inside, while they were permanently carved in his memory.

Now he belonged to the last and greatest supreme beings.

…

Ainz asked him to rest, so Demiurge made the decision to stay in bed, he didn't really need it, his back didn't hurt, nor his abused hole, his lord was careful enough when he gave him pleasure more than once that night and he was tough enough not to notice the difference even if he could have hurt him, but the demon wanted to be good and follow his advice.

He was still naked when he turned on his side unable to sleep hugging a pillow, he didn't want to admit that he felt a little lonely and thought about who he would rather spend his time with, just remembering it got his heart racing and warmed other parts as well as his cheeks.

He easily fell into fantasies, yet other thoughts fluttered in the back of his mind.

Now that he was the new consort of Ainz Ooal Gown, what would the others think? Everyone believed that Albedo would be the one to claim that title, thinking of her ... She was going to be very angry, envy would corrode her like a slow and painful poison, he knew it because that was how he felt sometimes, when he saw them together, pretending that everything was fine and trying to believe it.

It was most likely Ainz didn't choose him as his only lover, who was he to deny someone else the happiness of being a consort of such a magnificent being?

For now he decided to be discreet and reserve the honor for himself.

Although bored, he enjoyed the joy of lying on Ainz's bed, even if this one didn't sleep there.

…

Ainz returned nearly four hours later to make sure Demiurge was fine, finding him in the same place where he had left him.

It was a very sexy image of his lover with his legs tangled between the sheets, curled up like a cat on his bed, made him think of bad things, always serene and well dressed, it was the image of elegance, now his messy hair fell over his forehead and his ears, without clothes his skin glowed with the illumination of the windowless room and the glasses that he never took off, rested together his clothes on the floor, the tingle in his bones had returned.

As soon as he moved, Demiurge half opened his eyes and raised his head to look at him, admiration filled his face as always, the only difference was that before he hadn't thought that it could be endearing, it was obvious that he had been waiting for him and he was glad for his return.

But there was something more than just veneration, softer, something angelic. He couldn't resist the urge to hug him and fall in bed together, his days were exhausting and sometimes he just wanted something or someone to vent with, Demiurge waiting for him in his room seemed to be made for that purpose.

"A-A-Ainz-sama?" He also liked that respectful shyness.

He was pure hard bones, so feeling the softness of Demiurge's flesh and its warmth was comforting, he had thought all morning about the demon, what was he going to do and what was he going to say to him?, but now, that he was there, and this one was looking at him surprised and confused, it was very different, obviously he didn't expect that unserious behavior from his lord, but who the hell cared! He wasn't in the mood to lead with it at the moment.

He breathed and let out a tired breath, Demiurge smelled good, it was manly, but hot, he had never been close enough to notice it before.

"How you feel?"

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry" He look away "Thank you" He didn't need to thank you, it was normal that he cared about his… partner?, after what he did, he felt it was right to give him an appropriate title, where would his values be if he didn't? It would be like repeating a mistake twice "Thank you" He repeated in a whisper, sinking deeper into his arms.

Some things had begun to change.


	3. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I suffered with this chapter, I hope there are no mistakes

Contrary to what he had imagined, Demiurge hadn't changed his behavior, in public he was still the same serene and kind demon, however now that he was intentionally paying attention, he could notice the uncomfortable stiffness of his shoulders when either of them, Albedo or Shalltear, they were too close, quite subtle, but to be honest it was a bit uncomfortable for him too. 

After talking privately with Albedo trying to calm his madness, her less aggressive and more refined flirting, it seemed to make Demiurge more angry, he didn't showing it with silly complaints or speaking out against the succubus. As always, the Devil was difficult to read and predict, it took him a while to understand when he was jealous.

It was practically becoming a routine and it was much easier to be close to Demiurge without thinking about the bad thing he was doing, his friend and the trouble he could get into keeping it a secret.

And it was hypocritical to think that only the devil wanted it, he had tired of pretending all the time to be something that he wasn't, or well, not pretending, but to exaggerate too many aspects of his more passive personality, strive to reach inhuman expectations and not make mistakes, but it was his duty.

He only took what he could take.

"That is all" He signed a sheet and breathed with relief "Albedo, I need to talk whit Demiurge, you can go." He had intentionally left his report for the end.

Albedo smiled at him, but looked with some suspicion at Demiurge before nodding and gracefully retired, the demon followed her with his eyes, reserving his thoughts for himself, Albedo already knew or at least had high suspicions about it, although he hadn't confronted it yet.

"Demiurge" This one smiled more genuinely and came closer occupying the place where the succubus had been.

"Yes Momonga-sama?" Demiurge had also become more confident, but was still cautious enough.

In a short time he pulled the knot of his tie and his jacket fell to the ground, sitting on the edge of the desk in front of him.

"Beautiful as always" He knew how much he liked his flattery, could he even call it a fetish? was capable of anything by his approval, a real walking temptation.

He didn't touch him directly, however he opened the buttons of his shirt himself and admired the demon in silence watching him turn on and beg with his eyes for mercy "All this week I've been busy, sorry I didn't have time for you" 

"Don't worry about me, there are important things that must be attended to first, I wouldn't want to be a distraction for you" Suggestively he spread his legs, the devil's mischievous smile was truly malevolent.

"You're not a distraction" He was sincere, even if it didn't seem to "You're one of my priorities" He wanted him to stop belittling himself and accept it. Demiurge was silent thinking for a long moment without intention to argue, when he looked at him once more, his gaze was full of gratitude and warmth, he opened his pants ready to give himself to his lord.

Ainz less reserved touched his sculpted belly, going down his abs to the line of his underwear, the feeling of his body was fascinating and pleasant, making him want to touch more, it didn't help that every time he did, Demiurge was so receptive and desirous, one of his fingers lowered further south, down to the wet spot on the black fabric.

"Eager?" He imagined the demon holding himself back so he wouldn't jump into his lap while Albedo didn't shut up, Ainz didn't want to admit that he was beginning to have some wicked thoughts, though he was still gently treating his lover.

"Yes" He loved that sweet submissive tone.

"It's a pity, we have little time today, I still have to go to the Treasury and take care of some things, but you have been good Demiurge and very patient" He not only congratulated him with words, also with some soft caresses against his groin. A deep, throaty moan slip out the demon's tight lips, increasing the mess in his underwear "So good that I've thought of a reward for you" More than a reward, it was to kill two birds with one stone.

"Your touch is enough for me, there is no greater reward than the pleasure you give me" He could see it, Demiurge would be satiated just by coming in his hand, but that wasn't his plan, he loved hearing him lose his temper as he writhed in his hands, touched him anywhere except where the demon wanted him to pay more attention.

"I see ..." In a short time, he was an overstimulated mess covered in sweat and tears in his eyes, a silent prayer of his name between his lips and his twisted glasses and about to fall off, he was erotic and perfect like that "However it isn't a reward you can refuse "

"I... I'm sorry..." Ainz stood up, reaching for his neck and attacking him there with his teeth as well "I'll... I'll do what you ask me... Ainz-sama" He left a small mark on the skin of his collarbone where the suit could cover it, an unworthy cry from Demiurge filled the room he had soundproofed.

"Too sensitive" He thought aloud, it was fun when he could make him come every few minutes, but it was also fun when he could watch him take it and take it until he broke "It's something to enjoy" He kissed his chin and then paid attention to his eyes "You just have to relax and go to Re-Estize with me" Being his lord's escort was a basic job for any of them, apparently his reward was spending more time with him, it was a good reward.

"It would be a pleasure..." He was interrupted by the sudden touch of Ainz on his clad erection, he only needed a little encouragement to reach ecstasy, as he mumbled incoherence and his legs shuddered and closed around Ainz's waist, this kissed his neck exposed and waited for him to regain his composure "I love you, I love you ... I love you ..." Ainz smiled inside listening to his desperate love.

"Me too" He gently surrounded with his arms the devil's back and made him rest against his chest, Demiurge was panting against the bones of his sternum "You're a good boy Demiurge" The aftercare was one of his favorite parts, with the loose and manageable body of the devil, he could comb his hair and pet him "I know I never say it, but I'm proud of you, of all your hard work, you're important to me" Demiurge wasn't the only one who had developed a strong affection for the other, Ainz wasn't surprised to realize how much he wanted to make the devil feel good and fill him with affection.

Demiurge didn't speak, Ainz continued brushing his hair, at first he worried, but quickly understood that the demon was only happy and didn't know how to express it, looking back, perhaps he had been a bit irresponsible ignoring his efforts, all the work he was doing alone and the insane desire to please him. Now that he congratulated him and offered him more intimate care, it wasn't strange to see him more fragile.

After a few minutes, Ainz leaned down and raised Demiurge's face to kiss his lips and help him get dressed to continue both with their unfinished business.

"A-Ainz-sama ..." Demiurge's tail surrounded his lord while he tied his tie, although he had cleaned the mess between his legs, he still needed a bath "Can I… see you tonight?" Ainz was happy seeing his sweet lover asking him for things and take the initiative.

"Of course you can"  
…

Demiurge waited patiently in the Mausoleum, he had informed the other guardians that he would be their escort for that day so he hoped not to be interrupted, while humming cheerfully, he checked his suit one last time to make sure he looked impeccable, his fingers subtly ran over the marks under his clothes, anticipating anything was part of his work, he had been thinking during the morning about what other kind of clothes his master would like him to wear, something attractive but not vulgar, a visit to the kingdom could inspire him with ideas.

He didn't have to wait long, but he was confused to see Ainz appear near him wearing his black armor.

"Are you ready Demiurge?"

"Ainz-sama, may I ask why you are wearing your armor?" Although there was no answer as such, he heard a sound that seemed more like a smile.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like this" He said starting to take off his helmet at the same time "It was also a surprise" Demiurge's eyes widened when he saw the human face that was hidden under, it was a magic of illusion, but ... He froze when he noticed how his treacherous hand was halfway to wanting to touch his face, however that was what Ainz had been waiting for and took Demiurge's hand in his, bringing it closer.

It wasn't an illusion, it was a real human face, well, as real as possible, he couldn't tell if what his fingers were touching was meat. 

"How…?" Was that what his lord would look like if he were human?, he knew the standards of human beauty, his face was within average, nothing that would stand out, however it was a strong masculine face, with characteristics like his own, Demiurge's heart sped up, inspecting even the smallest detail. 

"You like it?" Instead of the same serious expression, an arrogant smile spread across his lips, his lord being a skeleton was attractive to Demiurge's eyes, but that new face can also captivate him with a smile.

"I do..." He pulled away his hand that had kept touching him for too long "I mean, Ainz-sama has always been perfect and good-looking" It was just a disguise, he had to remember it, besides, he wasn't like Shalltear who liked the necrophilia, valued the intellect above all else "It's a brilliant disguise, one couldn't expect less from a wizard of your magnitude"

"It wasn't a problem" He lied "I've been looking for a way to... undermine some of my undead attributes" He explained vaguely. He had no intention of revealing who the original idea was for, however, now with Demiurge, he had real reasons to try it and he had succeeded, after three months of excruciating experimentation and failure, had managed to have the appearance of a normal human, although he could change it to his liking, the magic didn't stop to surprising him, the only disadvantage was that it didn't last long and in essence it was still an illusion, he was an undead and that couldn't change "I have to ask you something. Use this" Demiurge watched as he took out of the void some pieces of jewelry, Ainz gave him two earrings very similar to his "They also have magic that hides your true appearance, today we will be just two humans" The demon accepted them with pleasure, they were a very useful tool for espionage, with such a treasure, he had to be careful. Replacing the gold rings with silver ones, he felt a pleasant chill, grateful heart for the gift, he could feel his tail making an effort to demonstrate those feelings, but looking over his shoulder, he saw that it had disappeared "You look good" Ainz praised with a sincere smile.

The demon's disguise didn't distance from his normal appearance, he knew that Demiurge would be an attractive human, something that caught his attention was his eyes, it was a little difficult to see them but there were some sky blue irises behind his glasses, they stood out beautifully with the color of his tanned skin.

"Thank you Ainz-sama" He bowed his head humbly at the same time as he felt a great relief.

"Let's go then" He started to walk as a portal opened for them.

…

Demiurge was embarrassed to admit that he had no idea what his lord's intentions were, at times he thought that they were only trying to mingle with the people to observe humans closely and understand their routine behaviors, for this, his lord had taken off his armor and was wearing discreet clothing, more than his own. Little more than seeing animals being animals, other times it seemed that they were looking for information of some kind, however he saw no real target, but there must be something, his lord wouldn't waste time like that.

He thought he would finally have a clue when Ainz stopped in front of a store ... he couldn't identify what kind of place it was, it seemed to be selling handmade objects, wooden clocks, chairs and decorations, for the first time in the whole morning, he didn't let Demiurge accompany him inside the store, facing the building, this one seemed to have nothing different from the rest.

Beginning in the afternoon, they both sat in what would be a small, high-class restaurant, with tables around a perfectly manicured garden, filled with flowers.

"You don't need to eat anything" Ainz said when the waitress left with their order "I only chose this place because of the view, it's a nice garden isn't it?" Of course no food outside of Nazarick would be up to their palates, but Demiurge recognized the beauty of the place.

"Pretty nice" There were even a few butterflies flying nearby, he never expect to see them in the kingdom, it must have been a pretty expensive place among humans.

His eyes left the garden to focus on his lord, he still enjoyed seeing their expressions, now he smiled softly at him, it was impossible not to return the same smile.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" His face hardened a bit but his cheerful aura in general wasn't gone.

"Excuse my little insight, but I'm afraid not." He tried to hide how embarrassed he felt about it.

Ainz sighed dramatically closing his eyes for a moment, and then opening one, he was taking advantage of that gesticulation thing.

"A date Demiurge, I brought you on a date with me" The demon trusted his sense of hearing that it was superior to any human, so he must have been listening well, but, dating wasn't supposed to be with a partner? a courtship?, something romantic?, he looked at the garden again from another perspective "I also came to buy a gift for you" Sneakily he took out a black wooden box from under the table that he made appear, there were golden engravings that seemed to be a vine, obviously it was something from Nazarick, he gave it to him "Open it"

Inside were very good quality carpentry tools and a pocket watch.

"I know you like to work with your hands, I thought you would like new tools ... Demiurge?" This one was too overwhelmed.

Was he allowed to be so lucky?, first the gentle gesture of staying by his side when everyone including his creator had abandoned him, then his leadership, the opportunity to serve a god, later the privilege of giving his body without unconditionally, and now, was he offering him his love? More than the bond of creation and creator, how should he respond to that? There were no words to describe it.

"¿Demiurge?"

…

Whatever it was, he didn't remember, he was lying on a bed, in a room he didn't recognize, but not far away was a human that Demiurge recognized as his lord.

"Ainz-sama!" He sat down quickly.

"Are you okay Demiurge?" He came to his side with what appeared to be a potion in his hands and sat down beside him on the bed.

"I'm so sorry ... Ainz-sama ... I ... I ... what ... what happened?" As an escort it was a shame, but Ainz seemed to relax a little instead of getting angry.

"You were in shock" Did he? It must have been a very troublesome situation for his lord, he was about to kneel down to apologize and ask for punishment when Ainz pressed a finger between his lips "I think it've been a lot of emotions for a day, you can apologize later" Ainz seemed tired, but he was mostly calm, looking at him with a little residual worry in his eyes and something else.

"Why ..." He looked down in shame "Why me Ainz-sama?" Even when his lord said so, he couldn't help but think he wasn't worthy, especially when he hadn't done enough to deserve it and what had just happened.

"Hmm ... I suppose you want a detailed explanation" He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully "The truth is I really don't know, there have always been things I like about you, but these past few months it has been different ..." He turned his gaze back to him "I'm not good at talking about love, excuse me, but let me ask you a question" He leaned forward, very close to his face "Would you have wanted it to be someone else?" Ainz could almost see the demon's tail bristling, the simple idea horrified him.

"No" Then he kissed him, it was a completely different feeling, soft, warm, his lips were like fluffy marshmallows that he wanted to lick.

"I still have one last surprise"

…

Ainz deeply appreciated that Demiurgo didn't ask questions, he didn't believe that he could answer any without dying of shame, his body could be an illusion but he had made some arrangements, one was his breathing, he still didn't need to breathe but in that way he was more realistic, second the body heat, easy, even if he couldn't sweat, third... well...

Demiurge looked at him with eyes that could only mean desire and total submission, he had carefully prepared him, now that it wouldn't be just his fingers that he would feel, he also wanted to take his time and drink from the dirty and erotic image top of him, sitting on his abdomen, waiting for permission to drop onto his reward, but the demon made it difficult, floating his ass against his crotch.

"Please... please Ainz-sama!" It was too early to be so excited.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me, please fuck me" His hard dick was dripping on him.

"And I will, I just want to hear how much you want it"

"I want you to fuck me, I want to feel Ainz-sama inside me, please, I want to be your!" His pleas were melodious that music "Please!" He cried beautifully.

"All right" He didn't have to say it twice, Demiurge raised his hip and with one hand aligned Ainz before going down all the way and screaming as an orgasm ripped off all his sanity. Ainz could feel the warmth and soft contractions inside Demiurge, it was pleasant, yet it was different and a little frustrating.

He held Demiurgo's hip, steadying him and helping him hold himself in one piece.

"More ..." His hoarse voice was sexy, a shiver ran through Ainz's bones "Please more ..." The semen between their bodies was fresh but the cock between his legs hadn't softened "Fuck me more, Ainz-sama" He started to roll his hips and rock, before getting up and ride him vigorously.

…

It was big, it was real and it felt really good, his lord was inside him, joining their bodies in an act that Demiurge considered a consummation, like a marriage, was he dreaming?

He repeatedly chases pleasure as an addict, even though his true addiction, was only the individual between his legs, he never accepted that hungry and unbridled side of himself, wicked and even sometimes dark, but at the time he didn't care.

He makes an effort to remember every detail of his memory, the sound of the bed creaking under the force of his thrusts when they changed position, his own moans and gasps sporadically accompanied by one of his lord, they were worth gold, the smell of sex and the damp in the room, every piece of his skin that was caressed, even the faint pain from the bruises on his hip and the cramps in his back were delicious, everything in him was consumed in an uncontrollable fever.

He couldn't remember ever feeling that way, the smell of iron splashing into the air, or the enchanting shine of a well sharpened weapon, not even the sweet screams of agony he liked so much could be compared.

"Impregnate me Ainz-sama!" He spread his legs more if that was possible, raising his hip to an angle that should be hurting him but was desperate to facilitate it "Please!" Although what he asked for was impossible, he couldn't stop the idea of an heir floating in his head.

A child who had always wanted his lord to have to rule and lead them, but that also to be his? It was a hedonistic dream that he allowed himself to have and under that fantasy he was very close to come, again. 

He felt his lord's fingers tracing a path to his belly.

"Are you sure?" They both stopped even though it was painful, the caress of his fingers sent shivers down his entire body.  
"Breed me…" He gasped, so close.

"I will" He purred near his ear, the warm air of his breath tickled "But not this time" Demiurge felt something warm filling him very deep inside, he didn't know what it was, however with the small malicious laugh in his ear, he guessed it.

"Ainz ...!" He didn't think of details, only of the warm coming of his lord swelling his belly. He was a demon, but not even he, had the resistance to endure so many pleasures the same night, after coming and feeling the ravages that the euphoria hid of his body, the satisfaction finally calmed the desire and made him fall almost unconscious in bed "... sama... "He was full and satiated, lazy and tired, the caresses on his back barely registered.

"Rest" He leaned down beside him, letting the demon rest on his chest.

…

It was difficult to get away from Ainz, after that, Demiurge couldn't help but feel the impulse of his body by being close to his lover, even when he noticed how uncomfortable he seemed when he had his tail around one of his limbs, preferably his waist, but it was easier to let his impulses control him than to directly ask for a little attention, which he also gave him.

As soon as he could stand on both his feet and walk to the bathroom, he could give himself a quick cleaning to return to Nazarick, he looked with disgust at his suit, but although he wasn't ashamed his body he couldn't return naked.

Something similar happened with Ainz, when Demiurgo woke up, he had already returned to being a skeleton, leaving the clothes to replace it with his armor.

"It won't be a problem that they see the hero Momon leaving an inn with a stranger?" Demiurge questioned, he still look like a human finishing putting on his gloves. 

"Mmm..." Those few seconds of silence told him that something was going through his lord's head "Rumors don't matter to me and perhaps it would be a good thing if they saw you with me, you must have noticed Demiurge, but you're a very attractive human, I don't like others to have their eyes on what's mine" The demon felt the warmth on his face, he would never tire of hearing him say things like that.

However, as much as he agreed.

"Even so, Ainz-sama, I wouldn't dare to ruin your plans, exposing my identity in public" Even though it is a disguise.

"I know" Instead of feeling disappointed, the demon noticed how Ainz sighed more tired "I'll use invisibility and go first, I'll wait for you outside the kingdom" Instead of leaving immediately, he stood watching the demon, Demiurge bowed his head in confusion and stepped closer.

"Is something wrong Ainz-sama?"

"I was just thinking" He shook his head "It doesn't matter" Uncertainty gnawed Demiurge inside while he watched Ainz turn his back and disappear, he could worry about that later, he followed him, walking like a ghost to return to Nazarick together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was Ainz thinking about? That instead of leaving first than Demiurge, he would like their relationship to be less discreet and he feels bad to leave him like that, and perhaps spread some rumors himself


	4. End

After leaving Ainz's gift in his workshop, Demiurge went to the bathrooms to clean his body properly, what he didn't expect was to find the overseer of the guardians in the hall.

Albedo wrinkled her nose to see him, but softened her face to show a smile falser than the personality of Re-Estize's princess.

"Demiurge, I hardly recognize you" Demiurge cursed internally he had forgotten to take off his earrings, how many more mistakes would he be making? "That you are here means that Ainz-sama has returned?" It wasn't a question and Demiurge already knew that, she was thinking of going to see him.

"That's right, but he's busy" She didn't react, but she remained peaceful and gentle as an angel of death.

"Too busy to see me?, I have good news for him" Demiurge didn't press because he knew that she would use her authority as chief to avoid him, the demon sighed, deep down he felt a little tired to argue.

"He's in his office" With grace he moved right by her, ignoring her.

"By the way Demiurge" The demon didn't turn to see her, but stopped to listen "Take a good bath, the whole floor reeks of reptile and sulfur" It was a bad joke, which made the demon laugh with sarcasm.

"I don't think it's that bad if Ainz-sama said he liked it" He looked over his shoulder looking for that pain in her eyes that he knew was going to provoke.

Albedo stopped fooling around and looked at Demiurge, no resentment but more with sadness.

"Ainz-sama hasn't said anything about me?" Demiurge couldn't be mad with Albedo, ignoring that they were now rivals, he could understand her with surprising ease. He thought about the discussion they had three months ago.

The archdevil turned bitterly to face Albedo, folding his arms and looking away.

"He has" That seemed to encourage her, but also frighten her "Ainz-sama was worried that you might be misinterpreting your own feelings, towards him"

"How could I misinterpret..." He cut her off by raising his hand.

"As I understand it, he made you fall in love with him, without your permission" When? How? He wasn't sure "And from his point of view, that's wrong" Ainz refused to understand that as a supreme being he had total control over their lives, with their permission or not, but if falling in love with Ainz and being loved back had taught him something, it was that if it mattered, and his lord's feelings were also important, he couldn't just hold him responsible for everything "Surely he would talk to you" 

Hope shone in Albedo's eyes and the atmosphere around the two lightened up a bit.

"He will" She raised her voice, taking a proud attitude and a thousand times more laziness "I'll make him understand that my feelings for him are real. You may be the first, but I'll be much better in bed" She was a succubus after all.

"Ah?" It was weird, usually Demiurge wouldn't mind what Albedo said, her silly provocations were reserved for Shalltear and maybe other women, but it did "I hope you understand that a pair of huge boobs don't seduce a man "Albedo blushed and looked at Demiurge angrily.

"Of course! A lady's attributes aren't reduced to her physique, what about you? I'm curious, what find Ainz-sama attractive in you?" He opened his mouth to answer her however no good answer came to his mind so quickly it was difficult to choose a quality that he didn't share with Albedo "Eh?" Albedo smiled immediately noting her hesitation "Ainz-sama hasn't even complimented you yet?"

"Ainz-sama values my intelligence and my ability for strategy" But just as if he hadn't answered nothing, Albedo kept smiling.

"Ugly" She mumbled.

"What did you say?" He felt his tail waving energetically, although if it was hidden, why did what Albedo said bother him so much? Definitely, his lord didn't consider him someone with a bad-looking, instead, many times he had praised him.

"You look happy Demiurge" Completely changing her attitude, she put aside her childish provocations to give him a sincerer smile of sympathy "I hope you are a good consort, while Ainz-sama accepts me by his side, of course" She sighed and turned on her heels "I don't have that much time for you, I have to go see Ainz-sama"

Demiurge continued with his arms crossed watching her go, it was unexpected, however it was much better than he imagined it would be, sighing too, he headed towards the bathrooms, had to return to his usual activities.

…

Days later

"Demiurge" Ainz had called all the guardians in the throne room, along with the pleiades, they were all kneeling waiting for his instructions and hearing his name he stood up crossing his arms behind his back.

"¿Yes? Ainz-sama" 

"Come here" Demiurge advanced, stopping at the foot of the steps, he was preparing to speak to the other guardians when Ainz will order it "Closer" Demiurge raising his gaze, frowning in confusion, but it only lasted a second before obey and approach the throne where his lord was sitting "Give me a kiss"

"Eh!" Four exclaimed in unison, one of them was Demiurge, who felt a shiver running down his spine, should he kiss him in front of everyone? A strong blush accompanied his excitement as he leaned to press his lips against Ainz's mouth, it was a full-blown loving kiss. 

He felt like Ainz was smiling at him when he looked at him.

"I know that this topic has had some of you restless" Discreet eyes pointed to the culprits "And as you could see I made a decision ..." He spoke to the rest of the audience "I chose Demiurge to be my partner"

"Ainz-sama…" Shalltear whimpered, she always thought that Albedo would be her competition, frankly she never saw it coming, but said nothing against it, swallowing her disappointment, now she would have to work twice as hard.

"Congratulations Demiurge" Albedo exuded envy with a black shadow surrounding her, Mare moved away a little from her feeling the chills on his skin.

"It's unexpected, but I wish both of you the best" Sebas-Tian revered them and the servants followed him.

"My sincere congratulations" Said Cocytus.

"Does that mean there will be a wedding?"

"Mare!" Aura turned to look at her innocent brother, it was too early to ask that, however that didn't bother Ainz, on the contrary it made him laugh, he was happy that all the creations of his friends supported his decision, even Albedo with who he was talking to and encouraged him to go public.

"There will be no wedding, but I planned to have a banquet for everyone in Nazarick" It would be a great way to celebrate, Demiurge although serene wagged his tail in agreement, couldn't hide his smile either

"Wait" Shalltear stopped crying dramatically "Does Ainz-sama like men?" Everyone turned to look at this one curiosity, Ainz felt that effect that suppressed his emotions when he began to feel too hot, he hadn't expected to have to talk about it in public.

He cleared his throat.

The demon was distracted for a few minutes, ignoring Shalltear's entreaties hopeful just like Albedo and raised his head looking up at the flags hanging at the top, his life and that of the other guardians was very different now and although he missed the glory days with his creator and the other supreme beings, he wouldn't change his present, he felt more alive than ever.

"Demiurge?" He was brought out of his thoughts by the only voice that fluttered his heart.

"¿Yes? Ainz-sama" He approached to speak with the others and be by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you  
> Mmm... a sequel to Demiurge replacing Nabe with the hero Momon... mmm...it's a joke I don't promise anything... hahah  
> Bye


End file.
